


Rock Bottom

by rho_nin



Series: Blinker Sang Adventures, AUs, and Lore Galore! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Dehumanization, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Control, Nonbinary Character, Normal order 66 things happen, Order 66 (Star Wars), Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rho_nin/pseuds/rho_nin
Summary: It's been three years since tensions turned into war, and Blinker is climbing down a cliff and trying to be happy about it.
Series: Blinker Sang Adventures, AUs, and Lore Galore! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096703
Kudos: 5





	Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I consider the "canon compliant" version of Order 66 in terms of my very OC Blinker Sang. This means that Blinker doesn't change or interfere with any of the events of ROTS, other than existing in the first place. They, like all the clones in this fic, are not canon.
> 
> In this world, Sang was assigned to Obi-Wan at the same time as Ahsoka was assigned to Anakin. They were promoted to Knight in the second year of the war.

It was nice to be on a planet with so many opportunities to climb. It was silly and childish, and Blinker tried to remind themself that they were a Knight now, the General of the 304th combat division, and that this was a mission, not a playground, but it had been so long since they had been able to simply play. They missed it. This cliff-face of a canyon on a planet that Blinker could barely name at the moment was practically a theme park. They felt that giddy, bubbling feeling well up in their chest again and tried to return to serenity.

Their wrist comm beeped at them.

For a moment, they just tried to figure out how to tap it, before edging over to a larger ledge.

“General,” said Commander Box, “you need to get back up here. There’s some urgent news that should stay off the comms.”

Blinker wondered how the news had reached Box _without_ comms, but just replied, “I’ll be right up.”

It was a pain, though. Not because of exertion, or because Blinker was (Force forbid) getting tired of scrambling around on sheer cliffs. No, they were on their way to a munitions lab, a big one, and they should have been able to disable shields so an airstrike could be deployed. It would have been simple. Child’s play. But they had to climb back up the cliff.

They paused for breath on a wider outcropping and kept going.

* * *

The General’s head appeared over the edge of the cliff first. CC-6051 motioned to its men to keep their weapons down until the General was close enough that the clones could surround them.

General Sang’s armor was much like that of the troopers; it was white plastoid and painted with black and what was supposed to be gold. It wasn’t as extensive, as the General tended to lead small, stealthy strike teams, but it was as effective as CC-6051’s.

_(Box had seen that armor being painted in the mess hall. Blinker had been one of them, a friend as well as a superior. Box had seen the General without the armor, moving, moving, moving. Blinker had been his friend.)_

The General pulled herself over the edge and stood, shorter than the clones, before taking a few steps forward, a soft smile on their face. “Alright, Box, what’s the news? Do we need a new strategy?”

It was nauseating. The false innocence, the ignorance, the—the—the unacceptable address… CC-6051 moved towards her and raised his hand. The clones’ blasters raised with it, but no one fired yet. The General looked around at the clones, face as inscrutable as ever, and CC-6051 didn’t try to decipher it. The General took a step back.

“You are a traitor to the Republic,” CC-6051 said.

General Sang looked at CC-6051 again, eyes cool and focused. Dangerous. CC-6051 had to protect the Republic, the _vod’e._ It raised its own blaster.

“Box, what’s happening?” Another step back. If the General kept going, there would be no need for blaster fire.

“You are a traitor to the Republic,” CC-6051 said again. “You will be executed.” Then it pulled the trigger, and the bolt hit General Sang in the chest. They staggered backwards, and another trooper, CT-5669—( _Noon!_ something inside him screamed, _his name is Noon!_ )—hit the General in the shoulder, and Jedi Knight and General Sang of the GAR gasped as they fell off the cliff.

CC-6051 strode to the edge and looked over. The traitor hadn’t fallen all the way to the bottom of the canyon, but had struck a larger outcropping. It was still far enough that CC-6051 trusted that it could be fatal. It flicked its visor down and checked for life signs. They were there, but getting steadily weaker. It aimed its blaster down the cliff and shot them in the chest again.

* * *

Blinker let the Force swallow her.

It wasn’t like hiding as she usually did. This was giving herself over to the Force, letting it sweep her away, rather than letting it wrap her up into a warm pocket. It wasn’t a controlled event; the Force was in charge and wasn’t likely to cede its control any time soon. Not with Blinker so dazed, so distracted. This wasn’t what Jedi were supposed to do.

Box had shot her.

Box had called them a traitor to the Republic and shot them in the chest. Noon had clipped her shoulder and sent them plummeting down the cliff. They’d had the wind knocked out of them, then they’d seen Box’s bucket over the edge, and he shot her. Again.

For a long time, Blinker didn’t move from the ledge. It was safe, apparently, since none of the 304th had rappelled down to retrieve the “body.” Her soldiers, her friends, had left her to rot on a nameless karking planet after deciding they were a traitor. They probably thought they were dead. Most Jedi didn’t bother with armor, and a single shot would have been enough to kill them, if it was in the right place. As much as the shots _hurt,_ they weren’t life-threatening. Probably.

The Force swallowed Blinker Sang, and they felt their lineage in pain. Their awareness widened and _agony, endless agony, building and building across the galaxy_ flooded their mind.

The Jedi.

Had they all been attacked as Blinker had? Had the Senate become so fearful of the Jedi that they had been declared traitors? How had three years of trust been undone?

It hurt too much to think about. Blinker turned their mind back to their Master and his Padawan and _his_ Padawan. It was contained, tolerable. It was still painful.

Obi-Wan had been on Utapau. Even across the distance of time and space since Blinker had last seen him, they could feel his shock, his hurt. They caught a glimpse of another wall of stone, a creature, General Grievous, and a blast of friendly fire. He was not dead yet, not yet. But it felt imminent.

Blnker turned their mind to Anakin and felt only rage.

They knew what rage felt like. They’d come across plenty of angry soldiers, Sith associates, even Sith themselves. But this was… It was _Anakin’s_ rage. And like everything Anakin did, it was blinding, burning, blistering. It hurt too much—Blinker couldn’t tell what had him so angry or where he was or even if he knew that they were there, so they lunged for their bond with Ahsoka and tried to bury the memory of an Anakin that was so ready to make someone else feel his pain.

Ahsoka, like Obi-Wan, was shocked, and a little frightened. But there was determination too, a strong undercurrent that dragged Blinker along until they had the presence of mind to sit up and evaluate their wounds, pulling them out of the Force until they could see the stone around them.

If they ever saw her again, they would tell Ahsoka that she had saved their life, that she had been the line they needed to pull themself out of despair and back into life.

Ahsoka had been on her way to Mandalore. She was light-years away. Utapau wasn’t much better. And wherever Anakin was, it wasn’t a place Blinker wanted to be.

They were on their own.

They allowed themself a moment of all-consuming grief before rolling off the ledge and letting the Force guide them to the canyon floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I know it is certainly, uh, _niche_ content, so it was very cool of you to read it. If you want to know more about Sang, I am happy to answer questions here or on my [ Tumblr.](https://rho-nin.tumblr.com/) Stay sane and safe!


End file.
